


you had me at come over boy

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>god i'm sick of sleeping alone</i>. (or rather, fic in which the two nicos have lots of sex, the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you had me at come over boy

It's the small things that make his heart beat faster, like when they're not supposed to be making out in the toilets, with Nico pressed up against him, hand cupping his neck as he kisses him, but they do so anyway. They're supposed to be back at the dinner, people will wonder where the hell they are, but Nico doesn't seem to care. His other hand's in between the both of them, cupping him through his trousers, slowly applying more pressure.  
  
'Nico,' he gasps, breaking the kiss, clutching at his jacket. He's going to ruin Nico's suit, but he doesn't give a damn, because Nico's going to ruin his suit too and that'll be a perfect way for him to take revenge. He doesn't quite understand why and how it still gets him so badly until now, that strangely exciting and oddly narcissistic feeling that pools in his gut whenever he calls Nico's name when they fuck, because _it's his name too_.  
  
'Shut up,' Nico orders and he groans, biting on his lower lip as Nico strokes him through his trousers. 'You just _had_ to wear your glasses tonight, right?'  
  
He bites back a moan as Nico's hand slides down to his shoulder and gives him a hard push.  
  
'On your knees.'  
  
'But my suit-'  
  
' _Nicolas_.'  
  
He sinks to his knees in record time, and it isn't long before he's sucking Nico off, with Nico's fingers threaded in his hair, pushing his head down, fucking his throat.

 

When Nico comes, he pulls out, and spills white all over his face. There's some on his lips, some on his cheek, and most of it gets on to his glasses.

'There,' Nico says, cheeks flushed and panting heavily.

He glares at him, and reaches for his glasses, but Nico stops him, catching his hand. He gets on his knees too, and soon enough he's got one hand shoved down his trousers, jerking him off.

'You look great like this.' Nico looks at him with an odd sort of smirk and before he's able to reply, Nico kisses him.

 

When they fuck, Nico's on top of him, with his fingernails digging into his skin as he rolls his hips, slowly impaling himself on his cock.

'Like this?' Nico asks, gripping his shoulders hard. He stills momentarily, biting down on his lower lip and clenches around him.

He cries out, tightening his grip on Nico's hips. 'Fuck yes,' he answers, voice roughened with desire and Nico laughs, voice shaky as he rides him.

 

He's got one hand on Nico's cock, stroking slowly, and they're on the bed, in the hotel. Nico's got his back pressed against his chest, he's still got most of his clothes on because he hadn't given him enough time to take anything off before pulling him on to the bed, kissing him fiercely. His jeans are pushed to somewhere around his thighs and so is his underwear, and Nico would rather take them off completely, but he isn't succeeding. Nico's hands are fisted in the bed sheets as he pumps his cock, and he cries out, head arching backwards against his chest when he presses a finger against his leaking slit.

'Are you going to fuck me?' Nico asks, voice a little slurred. He's not usually this blunt, but alcohol makes him talk in... _Interesting ways_.

'No,' he murmurs against Nico's skin, and Nico gulps, breath hitching as he shifts behind him. Nico's able to feel his erection against his ass and he grinds against him, relishing the moans he elicits with his movements.

'Fuck you,' Nico huffs. He turns, and his hand slips down in between them to tug at his trousers. Nico manages to hook a finger through his waistband before he gives up entirely, because he's stroking faster now, jerking him off in quick, rough strokes. 'Or at least, I'd fuck you, but-'

Nico doesn't continue, and instead, gasps when he pauses to tease the sensitive tip of his cock, hips rocking forward involuntarily to thrust into his hand.

'But what?' he asks, trying hard not to sound too satisfied with the way Nico's reacting.

'You're jerking me off when I should, ahh, be pinning you to the bed, fucking you hard,' Nico barely manages to answer.

It takes a few more strokes and a couple of well-placed bites on Nico's neck before he climaxes, arching against him, crying out his name.

 

Nico's lying in between his legs, lapping at the tip of his cock, stroking him lazily. He takes his cockhead into his mouth, sucking, making obscene noises and he groans, reaching to thread his fingers through Nico's hair as he pushes his head down. Nico obliges, shifting and pretty soon his hips buck forward as he thrusts into the wet heat of his mouth.

It doesn't take long for him to come undone, and when he does Nico looks up at him, watching his lips part as he lets out a broken gasp, spilling white in his mouth. He pulls out soon enough, and some of it gets on to Nico's lips, and Nico makes sure he's watching when his adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows.

 

They lie together, with Nico still in between his legs until much later, when Nico gets up. He pulls off his jeans and underwear, chucking them aside as he pads across the room to the toilet.

Nico returns with a wash cloth, and he tosses it at him as he gets on the bed. He catches the wash cloth, cleaning himself with clumsy strokes of the cloth against his skin as Nico watches him with an amused smile, head propped up with his arm against a pillow.

'Uh,' he begins, cheeks flushing slightly, noticing the way Nico's staring at him. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Nope,' Nico answers, still smiling. He shifts, and presses a kiss to his forehead, causing his cheeks to flush redder. Nico wonders how it's possible for him to be embarrassed just by a kiss, when he's hardly like that in bed.

'Right,' he answers, sounding slightly unsure. Nico cocks his head to the side, as if to ask if he really thinks something's wrong when he leans forward, placing a kiss on Nico's lips. 'Goodnight,' he says moments after breaking the kiss, almost as an afterthought. The wash cloth is tossed aside, and he looks at Nico with a pleading sort of look in his eyes.

Nico chuckles and lies down beside him, and he smiles when he feels him put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.


End file.
